A Forbidden Love?
by hashleaf
Summary: COMPLETE!Is it really impossible for the Fang King to love a girl? A story looking closer into the relationship between Agito and Yayoi cuz they just don't get enough love:D Agito/Yayoi some Kazu/Emily Rated M for Agito's language just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I noticed that nearly every fic on this site for Air Gear is either Ikki/Kazu, Kazu/Sano shudder (seriously he's EVIL!) or Agito/Ikki, therefore as a bit of a change I decided we needed an in-cannon couple (yes some people might disagree but I think they're cute!) In my opinion Agito needs someone to love, someone who can help him break free of his dark past and who better than a sweet girl? ;)

Anyway, that aside, this is set some time after the Orca incident but before the Gram Scale Tournement. Enjoy!

**disclaimer:** I do not own Air Gear or any of its characters.

--

Ten eyes stared straight ahead in tense anticipation as they waited for the sound. Leather creaked and stained against taut muscle as the five riders crouched in absolute silence. Then-

_Ping_

The coin hit the ground and with a _whoosh_ the riders took off in a cloud of dust and debris. Coughing slightly Yayoi bent and picked up the discarded coin. Carefully dusting it off, she placed it in her pocket in preparation for the next race. Straightening her dishevelled hair, she kept an eye on the now distant Stormriders .She mentally clocked up their start times.

"Everyone is in good form today. They're working really well together,"she thought proudly.

"Well nearly everyone," she amended ruefully to herself glancing over to the lone figure standing to one side.

The full moon shone brightly overhead illuminating the lithe figure of the Fang King as he slouched nonchalantly against the school wall. His dark blue hair gleamed like a raven's wing in the dark and Yayoi's heart beat faster as she gazed at him. Strolling over slowly she kept her mind firmly on the progress of Kogarasumaru.

"Don't think about him, think about the team," she ordered herself.

In truth, Kogarasumaru had improved. They were training everyday for the upcoming Gram Scale Tournament. Yayoi had to admit the secret base really helped them. The race track was perfect for speed racers like Kazu and the buildings provided hurdles and places to wall run. It was almost like the place was built for AT's. It had everything they needed.

"Except for him," she thought bemusedly looking over once more at Agito.

He wore his leather jacket open at the front as usual over his white t-shirt. Gazing at him she couldn't help being transported back to the battle with Orca and the feel of that jacket around her. She had thought it was all over, that they were really going to die, but he (alright _Lind_ she corrected herself but it was still Agito's jacket) had placed that jacket around her and suddenly she had felt safe. It represented Agito to her-his strength, his courage, his-

"What the fuck are you doing?"

Yayoi jumped, startled out of her thoughts by the voice of the very person she had been fantasising over. His one eye glared at her demanding an answer.

"Oh, umm…there's a better view of the field over here," she said haltingly hoping he wouldn't catch her out on the lie.

Well she could hardly say it was because of him she came over. Although, she must have been staring for a long time for him to have used that tone with her. Usually he spoke more gently to her…well for him it was gentle anyway. Perhaps only one swear word every sentence instead of five…Why was she thinking about that? Blushing she reprimanded herself for standing there like a fool. Self-consciously she reached up to her hair, reassuring herself that her two ponytails were still in place. To cover her embarrassment she sat down close to him with her back against the wall and gazed over the field at the rest of the team, pretending to check their progress.

Unsurprisingly Kazu had already finished his first lap and was starting his second. Buccha and Ikki seemed to be involved in a disgusting snot throwing match with the targets being each others faces. Ikki was clearly losing, his face covered in green gunk. Quickly she looked away before the noodles that she had for dinner decided to make a return trip. She generally preferred her food to take a one-way ticket only.

Her gaze was caught by Emily and Onigiri, the last two in the race. She smiled however, as she rapidly calculated that Emily was running 4.5 seconds faster than last night's training session! Her smile changed to a resigned grin as she realised that the actual reason for Emily's sudden burst of speed was an attempt to avoid the perverted gaze of Onigiri. It was her own fault really Yayoi mused, for wearing such a short skirt. She had been hoping to impress Kazu.Yayoi sighed. She _had _warned her that this would happen, but she guessed love was blind. And stubborn. And foolish.

"Bunch of fucking idiots."

The mumbled words came from above her, more to himself than to anyone else, yet she detected the faint trace of warmth hidden beneath the acidic tone. She smiled softly to herself. She sneaked a glance up at him, hoping he wouldn't catch her looking again. The moonlight caressed his face, casting it half into shadow.

"Just like him," she thought, "half dark, half light. Yet now there's one more…"

She stopped that thought before it formed, shaking her head to dispel the image of Lind. She wouldn't think about that, about how it made her so worried. Instead she smiled brightly up at Agito.

"Are you sure you're not the tiniest bit tempted to join them Agito-kun?" she teased, already knowing what his reply would be. Typically, he snorted in disgust.

"Yeah right…waste of my time," he muttered.

"I don't know about that," she continued in the same teasing tone.

He looked at her in disbelief. Looking up at him she felt her heart do a funny little flip in her chest. He was like a coiled spring, ready to burst into a vicious explosion of energy at any time, yet…it didn't scare her. Coughing to cover her momentary lapse she continued more seriously. Gazing across the playing field she missed the quick flash of disappointment in Agito's eyes, so swift was it, it barely even registered on its owner.

"Look how much everyone has improved," she said. Raising her voice she shouted across to her companions.

"Kazu, well done! That's seven seconds faster than your usual."

The blond haired boy gave a massive grin and shared a high-five with a sweat soaked Emily.

"Brilliant, Kazu-sama!" she cried excitedly, "Hey Yayoi, what about me?"

"You too Emily! You've improved!" she informed her friend.

Emily's face lit up with joy.

"Alright Adachi!" Kazu grabbed her around the waist and swung her around in a circle before setting her on her feet again. Emily promptly fell down on her ass, her face bright red. Kazu stared at her in bewilderment.

"Huh? Adachi? You okay?" he asked, offering her a hand up. Emily stared at it then slowly placed her hand in his letting him pull her to her feet. Both looked suddenly rather serious.

Yayoi looked away, allowing them to have their moment. She loved Emily but she couldn't help being the slightest bit jealous. At least Kazu returned Emily's feelings even if they were to dense to notice it themselves, but Agito…

Pushing herself off the ground with a sigh, she reached for the case of water bottles to her left. It wasn't fair to expect so much from him. He had spent his whole life in a cage. Trapped at the bottom of a well. Could she really ask him to give up his freedom by getting into a relationship with her? A leather clad hand reached out suddenly from behind her gripping her wrist, halting her in mid-motion.

"Where are you going?" Agito asked, staring hard at her.

She straightened up slowly and turned to face him. Her heart was hammering in her chest. This was the closest physical contact they had had since the time by the lake. She found she couldn't look him in the eye. His golden eye was too intense. It was like he could see right though her, right to her soul. She suddenly found herself remembering their kiss, how soft his lips had been, how silky his hair, how cold his cheeks from the water…She focused her eyes on his hand on her wrist instead. What elegant hands for a killer, was all she could think.

He seemed to realise too that his hand still held her. Slowly he released her wrist, fingers sliding away like silk. With the removal of his hand, Yayoi managed to gather her senses. Glancing up into his face she shivered involuntarily. So _intense_. Quickly she thrust her hands behind her back lest she grab him herself.

"I'm just going to bring the water to the team," she explained, hoping he wouldn't notice her blush.

"Those idiots can get it themselves. You're not their slave," he said looking away from her and shoving his hands deep into his pockets.

"Wow…he didn't swear," was all she could think, smiling gently to herself.

Fortunately, before Yayoi could think of any other appropriate reply, Ikki glided over.

"Hey, Nakayama! Did you forget our water? 'Course Agito I don't blame you for wanting to keep her busy over here, a hot girl like that!" Ikki crowed, successfully dodging Agito's kick, "Careful Nakayama, our lil' shark bites!"He rolled off with the water crate, laughing to himself.

"Fuckface," Agito stated simply, slouching back against the wall.

Yayoi stared after Ikki, unsure of how to react. Was that a compliment in a weird way? Dismissing Ikki, she slid down to the ground again. Drawing her knees up to her chest, she wrapped her arms securely around them. The night was getting chilly and the stars twinkled coldly overhead.

"So where do you practice now Agito-kun?" she asked him softly, not looking up. It surprised her when he spoke. She had assumed he would ignore her.

"There's an abandoned factory near the outskirts of town," he spoke quietly, the night muffling his words, "No one comes there so I can practice my fangs undisturbed."

"Oh…," she said, then very gently, "I worry about you, you know…when you disappear like that…thanks for telling me…"

Agito didn't reply but Yayoi smiled softly to herself anyway. Minutes passed in comfortable silence and she felt herself becoming drowsy. It was getting late. She yawned and rested her head on her drawn-up knees. A shiver trembled through her thin frame from the cold. The sound of a body lightly landing on the ground beside her caused her to open her eyes. Shocked she stared at Agito sitting beside her.

"Akito needs to rest," he explained without looking at her, "I can't tire this body out on him."

Yayoi knew some people found the idea of a split personality disturbing but she thought the way Agito cared for Akito was so…well cute! She viewed them as two totally different people. Akito was the sweet, lovable little brother while Agito…She looked at his profile as he tilted his head back against the wall. Well, Agito was something much more dangerous.

His eyes were closed as he rested. A dark blue strand of hair had fallen across his eyes and she had to resist the urge to lean across and brush it back into place. Her nerves were already going haywire with him so close; she didn't have to make it even more difficult on herself! Still though, she couldn't help shifting closer to him, being careful not to disturb him, until their shoulders almost touched.

"It's not just because I like him," she told herself, "I _am _cold."

She froze as he opened his golden eye and turned his head to look at her. He was so close now his breath blew across her face. Before he could hear her rapid heartbeat, she stretched deliberately, faked a yawn and gave him a sleepy smile. She tilted her head back and let it rest against the wall. Viciously she crushed her disappointment when she heard him begin to move. Of course he wouldn't want to be that close…Preparing to move away herself, she stiffened in shock when she felt something warm brush he shoulder. Opening her eyes slowly she stared at the leather arm resting against hers. She followed it up to the navy head mere inches from her own. He was leaning at an angle she realised suddenly. The deadly serrated edges of his AT's facing away from her.

"Was that why he moved…?" she thought sleepily. "To protect me…?"

Her eyes began to feel heavy and without thinking her head slid sideways to rest on his shoulder.

"Warm…" she thought to herself, "He's not cold at all…"

Her eyelids drifted slowly shut. Her last sight was of Emily soaking wet hiding behind Kazu while he gallantly tried to defend her from Onigiri's lecherous looks.

"Well, I did try to warn her…"

--

A/N: I hope you liked it!It was my first ever fic so please review!!A second chapter will soon be on the way from Agito/Akito's POV.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A/N: Well chapter two here! I don't know if it's as good as the last one (if the last one was good? ;D) I just had some fun fooling around with the split personality of Agito/Akito. Their relationship was interesting to explore! Therefore this chapter is a bit more light-hearted than the previous one seeing as Akito is in control of their body for most of it. (side note: Check out Arcade Fire 'The Well and The Lighthouse'. I think it suits Agito/Yayoi...sort of anyway!:) )

Enjoy!

**disclaimer: **I do not own Air Gear (yet...)

--

"Agito?"

"..."

"Well…do you?"

"..."

"Why are you ignoring me?"

"..."

"Do you like her or not? I think I have a right to know."

"..."

"I'll wear a pink ballerina dress the next time you battle if you don't answer me!"

"..."

Akito sighed. Nothing was getting through to Agito today, not even his favourite threat. Ever since last night Agito had refused to utter one word about the girl Nakayama Yayoi to him. Akito was actually becoming frustrated with Agito! It was burning him up with curiosity. Nothing would make him happier than if Agito_ had_ found someone like he had found Ikki, but for the first time in their life Akito couldn't understand him. Usually he had no problem deciphering Agito's feelings but right now Agito's inner thoughts were so confused he couldn't even seem to make sense of them himself.

Defeated, Akito flopped back onto the hot cement with another sigh. The whole situation was really putting him out of spirits. He let that thought float by Agito but there wasn't even a twitch from the other mind. Shading his eyes, he gazed up at the brilliantly blue sky trying to think of a plan.

The other members of Kogarasumaru sprawled on the roof beside him in various states of undress in a futile attempt to cool down. The sun was a blazing ball of fire in the sky and temperatures had reached a scorching 35 degrees Celsius (95 F). Below, in the school ground, students took shelter in the shade of trees eating their lunches robotically.

"Aaaaah…it's too hot!" yelled Ikki, sitting up suddenly from beside Akito.

He and Kazu had stripped down to their underwear in the hope of relieving the heat but sweat still glistened on their faces and turned their hair damp. Buccha lay collapsed in a corner and hadn't moved since. Akito was seriously beginning to worry that he might be suffering from heatstroke.

"Don't be ridiculous Ikki!" cried Onigiri, striking a pose and seeming completely unaffected by the heat, "The weather is perfect!"

Ikki just stared at him blankly.

"Wha'…?"

Onigiri looked at him in pity and then spread his arms grandly, encompassing the school grounds.

"Just look around you, dear boy!" his voice was reminiscent of a benevolent Buddha imparting wisdom on ignorant peasants, "Look at the sweat-soaked limbs, near naked bodies and flushed faces of the fairer sex! They're simply begging for a man to take them!"

He nodded sagely.

"Yes, perfect weather…so let's get 'em! Image!"

Drooling madly at the thought of semi-naked girls, he dashed down the stairs after a pair of buxom blondes. A series of shrieks and squeals followed in his wake.

"Phew, at least he's gone," sighed Emily, "Now _we_ can undress a bit!"

Yayoi nodded in agreement and the two girls began to remove their school ties and loosen the top buttons of their shirts. For the first time that day, Akito felt a stir from Agito. Suddenly struck by an idea he climbed casually to his feet. Strolling over to where Emily and Yayoi leaned against the chain link fence, he carefully kept his thoughts hidden from Agito. This would get his attention!

"Hey, what are you doing?" Agito's voice was loaded with suspicion.

"Nothing, nothing," he replied airily.

Agito delved furiously into his thoughts but Akito kept a strong guard around his idea. He _would _get answers!

Reaching the girls, he smiled brightly at them. They smiled back. No one could resist his smile. Then, before Agito knew what he was going to do, he encircled Yayoi's waist gently and pulled her into a hug.

"A-akito-kun?" she asked in surprise, but she didn't pull away.

"O-N-E-E-chan!" he exclaimed, beaming up at her, a massive smile on his face.

"Onee-chan?" she spluttered, staring at him in shock.

His smile widened when he felt Agito's wordless fury. Laughing, he pulled their bodies even closer together until they pressed entirely against each other,. Turning his head, he rested it in the crook of her neck. From this vantage point he got a good view down her shirt. With impish delight he watched as a bead of sweat slid slowly down between the swell of her breasts. It wasn't really to his taste of course but he could feel the effect it was having on Agito. Quite an effect he would say. Deliberately he concentrated on the feel of her body against his, knowing Agito could feel everything; the sweet scent of her skin, the narrowness of her waist, the flare of her hips, the rise and fall of her chest against his…

"I wonder what would happen if I switched over now?" he pretended to think to himself.

"You little shit, don't you even dare!" shouted Agito internally, but the words carried a slight edge of panic.

"This really is quite comfortable you know. You should do this more often," Akito pointed out reasonably.

Snuggling even closer, he felt Yayoi's arms come hesitantly about him.

"Are you okay, Akito-kun?"

"Mmmm…she's nice too," he thought contently, aloud he said, "I'm fine onee-chan!"

Continuing in a gentler voice to Agito he said, "You know…I wouldn't have had to do this if you had just answered my question in the first place."

He really didn't like doing anything that upset Agito. Agito was his protector after all. He was everything to him, but… never before had he been unable to understand Agito's thoughts and feelings. It scared him more than anything else in the world.

"Yeah, I know…I'm sorry," Agito said softly in his mind. His anger was gone, replaced by understanding,

"It's just, I don't know myself how I feel…but…WILL YOU LET GO OF HER NOW, FUCK!"

Akito giggled. Sometimes it was just too much fun to tease Agito. However, now he had a new mission. He pulled back slightly from Yayoi, just enough to see her face but still keeping their bodies in contact. He didn't want to ruin all of Agito's fun.

"Onee-chan, can we go to the beach?" he asked sweetly, giving her his best puppy dog eye(s).

"Huh? Well sure I guess. We have no school tomorrow …," she said slowly, "and we did get those new swimsuits Emily," she continued, turning to her friend.

"Great idea!" Emily said enthusiastically, "I've been waiting for a chance…with Kazu-sama…alone…maybe…"

She walked away slowly, still mumbling to herself, and lay down beside Kazu. He shifted slightly, without opening his eyes, so that she was within reach.

"Is she going to kidnap Kazu the way you kidnapped us?" Akito asked innocently.

Yayoi blushed furiously.

"I didn't kidnap you, I just…wanted to spend some time…alone with you…," she looked away guiltily.

"It's okay onee-chan, Agito doesn't mind!"

"He doesn't?" she asked, looking genuinely surprised.

"Nope! In fact he liked that trip on the lake. You should take him again," Akito suggested brightly.

"Uh…sure, if he wants to," she agreed hesitantly, clearly doubting the truth of his words.

"Bastard," muttered Agito darkly, but the words lacked his usual sting.

"Trust me; he'd be delighted to go!" Akito assured her cheerfully, ignoring the stream of curses being thrown his way.

Pulling away from her, but keeping a hold of her hand, he turned to face the others.

"Ikki-kun, Kazu-kun, Buccha-kun, do you want to go to the beach tomorrow?"

"Sure, why not," Ikki agreed, more intent on sneakily pulling down Kazu's underwear than anything else. Kazu was completely oblivious, half asleep in the warm sun. He waved one hand absently while the thumb of the other traced circles on the back of Emily's hand lazily. Emily was too absorbed in the feel of her Kazu-sama to even bother to reply. Buccha didn't show any signs of having heard Akito.

"Maybe he really does have sunstroke," Akito thought in concern. Dismissing his worry, he grinned at Yayoi.

"I guess that's a yes!"

"I guess so!" she agreed smiling, tilting her head to one side. The sun caught glints of gold in her brown hair and lit up her pale skin with a warm glow. Akito's breath hitched in his throat at the sight.

"…Wow, so pretty," he thought in wonder.

"Kawaii!!" he cried, jumping on her again.

Yayoi staggered under his weight but laughed along with him, pulling him close. Her laughter died in her throat when she realised that the golden eye glaring at her was the right one. The eye patch had accidentally switched over when Akito collided with her.

"Fuck Akito, you planned this didn't you?" Agito fumed silently. A giggle answered his question and confirmed his suspicions. Roughly extracting himself from the embrace, he deliberately ignored any reluctance he might have felt. Any little inclination he might have harboured to see if Akito's words about holding her were true, were also squashed before they even formed. Hardening his resolve, he turned away from her. He pretended not to notice the hurt in her eyes but perhaps, even more than that, he pretended that it didn't affect him.

"I am the Fang King. My road leaves no room for softness…or relationships…It is a road awash in the blood of my enemies. No one near me can escape its taint; no one near me is safe…Who could love such a person?"

The harsh words were spoken only in his mind yet even there he was not alone. Akito's voice spoke from the darkness.

"It doesn't have to be that way," he said softly, "We've left that life with nii-chan behind. We can walk a new road now…one where we are free to fly."

For a moment Agito could see it, the new path Akito had created, then savagely he shook his head.

"No, Akito," and his voice wasn't angry only resolute, "This is the only road for me and I walk it alone."

So why did it feel so painful, knowing that this was the only way? Why did her face appear before his eyes, smiling brightly as it had in the sun? Ruthlessly, he took the image and tore it apart. He had no time nor need for such things. He was the Fang King and the Bloody Road didn't allow softness.

Ignoring Akito's wordless cry of anguish, he turned towards her again. What was she to him but one of his many screaming fan girls after all. Only…she wasn't screaming now, or simpering over him like an idiot, she was completely still and silent waiting for him to speak. The hurt in her eyes felt like a blow to his heart. Why couldn't she just leave him alone? Couldn't she see that he was dangerous, a killer?

"I'll go with you to the beach tomorrow but only because Akito wants to."

His own words shocked him. Where was his resolve from just seconds ago? Around her it seemed like all his values just fly out the window. She was changing him and he didn't know if he liked it.

Yet…he couldn't deny the lift in his heart when he saw her eyes brighten with happiness and a smile form on her lips. Truly, _he_ couldn't even understand himself anymore so how was Akito supposed to do any better?

"Arigatou, Agito-kun," she said softly. Without another word, she ran over to the roof stairs and descended. Agito felt suddenly bereft, almost as if…

" As if a piece of you went with her," Akito finished quietly for him.

Agito didn't even bother to contradict him. Give him an enemy and he could rip them to shreds with no difficulty and no hesitation, claiming victory in a heartbeat. This however, was one battle he couldn't seem to win. Staring at the space she had just vacated, he asked the real question that had been bothering him, the real reason he was losing this fight.

Why couldn't he leave _her _alone?

--

A/N: First, just a few translations: onee-chan means "big sister" (this is a cute version of it, there is also nee-san which is more grown up) It is common for younger children to call older girls this even if they are not related.

Arigatou means "thank you" ;) I like to use Japanese for 'meaningful' scenes :P but that's about the extent of my knowledge!

Now about the chapter….Akito can be a bit evil can't he! Lol! Anyway chapter three should be up within a week and as always please review! I allow anonymous reviewing as well because I'm desperate! Lol!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: First of all let me explain why this is such a short chapter. It was originally part of what will be chapter 4. However, that chapter was faaaar too long with this section included (it still is nearly twice as long as my last two put together!) so I decided to cut it and post it as a separate chapter. I really wanted the beach scene to be chapter 3 but my pen just got away from me! Fortunately, chapter 4 is pretty much written and should be up within two days. This is a prologue to it if you will. Lol.

Enjoy!

**disclaimer: **I do not own Air Gear.

--

"Emily, I am _not _wearing that," Yayoi stated flatly, glaring at her friend. Sighing, Emily removed the offending garment from her gaze, though calling the two small scraps of cloth _clothing _might have been pushing it too far. Why Emily hadn't been content with the new swimsuits they had bought she would never know. It would have saved a lot of hassle.

"But it will look really good on you," Emily assured her, holding the scanty bikini and thong combo up for inspection again. Yayoi grimaced in distaste. "Agito won't be able to keep his hands of you!"

"It's totally unsuitable for a trip to the beach," Yayoi pointed out, hoping that would end the discussion.

"Unless you're there with your boyfriend," Emily said, voice dropping low seductively.

"Well, why don't you wear it then!" Yayoi demanded crossly, folding her arms and sitting down on the end of Emily's bed. In truth, she felt near tears. She was tired of the entire thing. Trying to impress Agito was like trying to draw blood from a stone-impossible. Why did she even bother anymore? Was she really making any progress in getting him to like her?

Emily came and sat beside her. Gently she put her arm around her friend, drawing her into a one-armed hug. Yayoi discreetly wiped away any tears that may have fallen before smiling at Emily in thanks. She was being stupid. There was no reason to cry. She had known what Agito was like when she first started liking him. After all, wasn't that the reason that had attracted her to him in the first place? That he wasn't like all the other boys?

"Besides," continued Emily matter of factly, as if there had been no interruption, "you know Kazu-sama isn't my boyfriend (not yet anyway) therefore _I_ can't wear it. Plus, I'm going to be teaching him how to swim tomorrow and I can't exactly do that in a bikini. What if he pulls it off in an accident or something?"

Emily's cheeks flushed crimson at the thought of Kazu seeing her half naked, or so Yayoi thought until her friend's next words dispelled the idea.

"Can you imagine that happening in front of a whole beach of strangers?!" Emily cried, clutching her burning cheeks.

Did that mean that Emily _wouldn't_ mind if Kazu saw her naked? Yayoi was surprised, but then she supposed she shouldn't be, considering the depth of affection she knew her friend felt towards the golden haired boy. She would literally do anything for him. Yayoi could understand perfectly.

It was, after all, exactly how she felt about Agito.

Pushing all those thoughts aside, she bent and picked up a plain, navy one-piece from the many piles scattered on the floor.

"I'll just take this one."

"That? But it's so boring!" Emily leaped off the bed and grabbed it from her hand. Flinging it away carelessly, she studied Yayoi. A mischievous glint entered her eye. "You know, maybe it's not so bad. I mean, Agito's already seen you pretty much naked. A layer of cloth isn't going to make him forget what you look like under there!"

Laughing, she dodged the pillow Yayoi threw at her. A minor pillow fight ensued with Emily emerging the victor. The two girls collapsed on the bed, giggling and out of breath.

"Emily, it doesn't really matter what I wear," Yayoi couldn't help the wave of depression that settled over her again like a blanket, "Agito-kun simply doesn't notice me."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Emily said, "For example, has he ever forgotten your name since the Orca incident?"

"Well…no, but that doesn't mean anything. I'm sure he'll forget again soon."

"And what about last night at the school?" Emily continued, ignoring her last remark. "You looked pretty cosy to me."

"He was gone when I woke up though," Yayoi pointed out, not wanting to remember the feeling of waking up alone, "I don't think that counts as proof of him liking me."

"Well that's only because you don' know the full story," Emily said triumphantly, "I've been meaning to tell you all day but never got a chance."

"What do you mean?" Yayoi asked in confusion.

"Ikki left early that night!" Emily crowed, as if her answer solved all the questions. Yayoi still felt as in the dark as ever. Seeing her friend's baffled look, Emily elaborated further.

"Ikki left early and dragged Agito with him. He had to wake Agito up to do it. If it wasn't for that, Agito probably would have stayed there all night with you!"

Yayoi mulled over this new piece of information. It was true that Ikki had been gone when she woke up but she had been too upset about Agito's apparent disregard for her to notice. Emily's explanation actually made some sense. Emily smiled, clearly happy to have helped cheer up her friend.

"Hey, why don't we devise a little test?" she began excitedly, "You're not allowed wear your hair in ponytails tomorrow. It has to be loose. Let's see if Agito recognises you."

Yayoi's hand rose to her hair automatically.

"Um…alright I suppose…" Yayoi agreed hesitantly, not really sure if it was a good idea. What if he didn't recognise her? That would just make her feel terrible all over again.

"Trust Emily," she told herself firmly, "This will work."

For some strange reason Yayoi suddenly felt better than she had all day. Maybe it was the fact that she had finally come to a decision to confront Agito, albeit indirectly, about how he felt about her. Whatever it was, she wasn't going to question it. Smiling slyly at her friend, she poked her in the ribs.

"So…you and Kazu, eh?" she drawled, chuckling at the sudden guarded look on Emily's face, "Are you really going to try and teach the future _Flame_ King how to swim? Or do you just want a chance to see Kazu's half naked, dripping body close to-"

She was interrupted by a pillow hitting her in the face. Laughing, she flung it back at her friend. The war of the pillows reignited viciously as the two girls scrambled and squealed around the room. Yayoi allowed her thoughts to drift towards tomorrow. She wondered what would happen if she _did _wear that skimpy bikini to the beach. Just how would Agito react? She suddenly realised that she very much wanted to know.

--

A/N: sigh Barely enough there for a chapter but it will have to do. I _had_ to shorten down chapter 4. Well luckily for you it should be up within the next two days, all going well that is. As usual, please review.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Well here's the infamous chapter 4. I decided that I wasn't putting in enough Agito/Yayoi scenes so this chapter is basically full of them! :) Also it's not as long as I originally planned due to some cutting taking place. However, Agito has a lot to think about in this chapter which is why it's a _bit_ longer than my others…

Thanks to my constant reviewer dragonlayer! Makes me feel appreciated!

Enjoy!

**disclaimer: **I do not own Air Gear, its characters, etc.

--

Agito leaned nonchalantly against the station wall, outwardly calm. Inside however, he was a writhing ball of impatience and, if he dared admit it to himself, nerves. It was bad enough already that _he _had to go to this damn beach instead of Akito, but now the bitch was making him wait?

"Are you worried that she might have stood you up, Agito?" Akito asked kindly, "because I don't think she'd do that…to you."

"Idiot," Agito replied, but without venom, "this isn't a date, the whole team is here."

Any reply Akito might have made was interrupted as a car pulled up in front of the train station. The back door opened before the car had even come to rest fully, revealing Emily and Yayoi.

"Finally!" Kazu exclaimed, climbing stiffly to his feet from where he had been sitting on his beach bag.

"We're so sorry Kazu-sama!" Emily cried, scrambling out of the car. Yayoi followed more slowly, stopping to say a few words to the occupants of the car. "My dad got a puncture while we were on the way here and we had to wait for Yayoi's parents to bring us instead."

Agito felt a flutter of interest. Yayoi's parents were in that car? Craning his neck he tried to see deeper into the car but the slightly tinted windows defeated him. All he could see was the silhouettes of two people. He settled for wondering what they were like instead, if Yayoi looked like them, if they were where she got her kindness from. All these swirled around his head but one in particular kept coming to the fore. Most of all he wondered if they would like _him_.

It was Akito's happiness that alerted him to what he was doing. He was worrying about this girl's parent's impression of him! Snorting in disgust, he leaned back against the wall. It was none of his concern what her parents were like. Deliberately he kept a scowl on his face as the car drove off. Looking back around, he saw Yayoi was staring at him, almost as if she expected something from him. Then she smiled.

"Hi, Agito-kun," she said brightly, "Are you ready?"

"Hey," he threw back casually, "Of course I'm ready. Akito was the one who asked you, remember?"

He had no idea why her smile suddenly brightened or why she so suddenly looked so radiantly happy. All he knew was that it took his breath away. She walked quickly toward the station but as she was about to pass him, she reached out and took his hand. Her grip was gentle, more a suggestion than an order to go with her. Sighing, he gave in and allowed himself to be led into the building, shoving his other hand into his pocket. Well it was better than arguing with her there in the street.

She walked slightly ahead of him and so he noticed in surprise that her hair was loose. Surely it would be more convenient to have it tied up at the beach?

"It looks nice like that though. She should wear it that way more often."

Quickly he cut off that line of thought. If he wanted to get through this day he couldn't afford to be thinking thoughts like that one. Eventually, they all got on the train without any more mishaps (except for Agito having to pay for Ikki who conveniently 'forgot' his money). The journey passed uneventfully and they reached the coast just shortly after noon.

Ikki was first off the train, as hyperactive as usual whenever they visited a new place. The other members of Kogarasumaru followed more slowly, pausing to collect their bags (and Ikki's) from the overhead racks. The station was situated very near the coast on a slight rise and from their vantage point they could see right down to the beach.

Agito supposed it was beautiful but he had nothing in his past to compare it to. He tried his best to see what the others clearly saw, judging from the awed looks on their faces. The beach stretched miles in either direction. Even from here he could tell its golden sand was soft and free from any rubbish. Children played in the surf, chasing the waves. The sea itself glittered like a sapphire, the light reflecting off its surface. Overhead, the sky was a bright, cloudless blue. He supposed the only thing in his past that matched its beauty was the mountain lake Yayoi had brought him to...

As if his thoughts had called her, she came and stood beside him. A gust of wind caused her hair to stream out behind her, tangling the fine strands. Absently, she smoothed out the snarls as she gazed at the sea. Agito realised he was staring at her and quickly looked away. He was surprised when she spoke.

"I used to come here when I was a child with my family," she said quietly, "We would spend the whole day here and go home just when it was getting dark."

Agito felt like saying what had any of that got to do with him, but as she continued he realised that he was actually interested. He was interested in the past of this girl; a past which couldn't have been more different than his own.

"We haven't been back in years but nothing has changed," She laughed suddenly, "Even the same old ice-cream van is here!"

He followed her pointing finger but in no way did he feel like laughing. His childhood had not been filled with trips to the beach and ice-cream vans. He had spent his life trapped in a cage never free to see the sky. His past was something a lot darker. While she had been playing in the surf with her family, he had been dancing on the corpses of his enemies. No, his childhood had not been filled with trips to the beach and ice-cream vans, his past had been filled with blood. He couldn't see how there could be a middle ground between the two, how two such different paths could come together and create a future.

"But Agito, can't you see you've already found that middle ground?" Akito asked softly, "Look! You're not in a cage now but free in the open air. All you have to do is reach out for it."

He felt Akito trying to turn his head and let him do so. He found himself looking right at Yayoi. She smiled at him quizzically.

"Alright, alright, you've made your point," he told him, out loud he said, "We should be going, everyone has already gone ahead."

She nodded and fell into line with him. Although his reply to Akito had been brusque, he_ had_ received some measure of comfort from him. If nothing else, he had dispelled his dark thoughts about the past.

They arrived at the beach and Yayoi immediately picked a spot.

"Is this where your family used to sit?" he asked casually, already knowing the answer.

"Yes," she said surprised, "How did you know?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Lucky guess." In reality, he had known from the softening of her eyes as she spotted this place. She was too easy to read sometimes. Other times she just confused the hell out of him.

Yayoi shook out the large blanket she had brought and carefully smoothed it over the sand. Standing, she brushed the sand from her knees then reached down and grabbed the hem of her sundress. Slowly, she began to lift it over her head. Realising she was undressing and he was just standing there staring at her like an idiot, he quickly whirled around and sat down on the blanket. He could hear the rustle of fabric behind him and his imagination filled in for what his eyes couldn't see. After all he had seen her pretty much naked already-no! Stop that thought!

"Are you not getting into your swimsuit, Agito-kun?" her voice asked softly from behind him. Damn, how could a voice affect him so much? This was ridiculous. Then what she said finally hit him. Swimsuit? Slowly he turned around. He had been so caught up in the thought of her undressing he hadn't even noticed she wore something underneath.

He noticed now.

She wore a black, skimpy bikini. It was tied at the front between her breasts in a little bow and behind her neck creating a halter neck. The underwear was of the same design, tying at her hips. One wrong move and the whole thing could fall apart. Agito refused to let that thought take shape in his mind. Bad enough the crow kept trying to corrupt him, he didn't have to do it himself. He refused to be a pervert like the rest.

"So why are you still staring, Agito?" Akito asked slyly in his mind.

I am not," he growled, quickly turning away and beginning to remove his clothes. Fuck though, what was wrong with him? He _was _turning out to be as bad as that fucking pig. He threw his trousers into his bag in disgust.

Glancing over again (he just couldn't help himself) he was relieved to see that she didn't seem to mind or at least she hadn't noticed his staring. She was smiling as she pulled a bottle of sun-cream out of her bag. Realising she was turning back towards him, he focused his gaze on the sea.

Kazu and Emily seemed to be having some difficulty in the water. Honestly, trying to teach the future Flame King to swim was a hopeless task. Had she never heard that fire and water don't mix? Ikki and Onigiri were also playing in the water, if _playing _was the right word to use. They seemed to be having a competition to see who could pull down the most panties. Agito looked away quickly. He _refused _to turn out like that. Buccha was of course, beside the ice cream van, scoffing down cone after cone.

"Hey…Agito-kun, will you-Oh my God, you swimsuit is so cute!" Yayoi's voice which had started out slow and hesitant rose to an excited squeal. Agito gritted his teeth. Damn, that stupid fucking crow. This was his entire fault.

He had appeared before him this morning with that infuriatingly cocky grin of his and thrown a pair of swimming trunks at him. Agito hadn't given the matter of swimwear any thought so it didn't bother him that Ikki had done the job for him. That was until he saw what Ikki had bought for him. The swimming shorts were covered in little shark design and not just any shark design, _chibi_ shark designs. They were something Akito might wear but not him_._ Never his best just after waking up, he had no energy to dispute the decision. Before he knew it, he had been bundled unceremoniously into their teacher's car and then it was too late to do anything about them .He was paying for that now.

He bore her squeals of "kawaii" with ill-grace. No doubt sensing his impatience, she calmed down. Settling herself comfortably beside him, she began to rub sun cream along her arms and legs.

"I'm sorry, Agito-kun," she said, not sounding sorry at all, "But you do look so cute in them!"

Agito cursed the blush that rose in his cheeks at her words. Fuck, but she said unnecessary things sometimes. Yet even he couldn't deny that it was happiness more than anger that he felt.

"Um…Agito-kun, would you finish my back for me?" Yayoi asked hesitantly, interrupting his thoughts.

"Huh?" he blinked stupidly. She was always confusing him. Surely she didn't mean….He let the thought trail of as she handed him the bottle and rolled onto her stomach. Apparently she did.

Sighing softly, she closed her eyes and rested her head on her folded arms. Staring from the girl to the bottle, Agito realised he felt well and truly out of his depth. Never in a battle had he been at such a loss of what to do. A strange feeling was welling up inside of him. When he realised it was fear he became suddenly angry. Afraid of a girl who was just lying there? He had faced countless situations more terrifying than this. Determination strengthened his resolve; he would win this fight against her. He would prove to himself once and for all that she meant nothing to him. Purposefully, he swung his leg over her and straddled her.

"Agito-kun?" she squealed.

Ignoring her, he squirted a large amount of cream onto his palm. Turning to study her bare back beneath him, he wondered where to begin. Shrugging (after all did it really matter?) he slapped his hand down sharply between her shoulder blades. Yayoi gasped and squirmed slightly from the contact. Agito swallowed hard. The sound had tugged at something deep within him, something he had never felt before. Gritting his teeth, he quickly spread the rest of the cream over her skin before settling back on his hunches. There, that wasn't so hard. He was satisfied that he had proven to himself that she was just like any other girl to him. He deliberately ignored the lie in his own words.

"Eh…Agito, you can't leave her like that," Akito sounded scandalised.

"Why not? She's completely covered," Agito pointed out, logically in his opinion.

"Yeah, but…she looks like a ghost," Akito said, "You're supposed to _rub _the cream in."

Agito sighed. He really didn't want to touch her again. He had found it hard enough to hold onto his self-control last time. Reluctantly, he placed his hands on her back again only this time he massaged in the lotion. Yayoi relaxed beneath him, sighing. Desperately, he focused his mind on anything apart from the girl under him, but try as he might, his eyes kept straying back to what his hands were doing.

Her skin was soft against his fingers, with no blemish or scar. Unable to stop himself, he stroked a hand along her side, rubbing the cream in its true, but at the same time he revelled in the silkiness of the skin there. Her breath hitched as his fingers grazed the edges of her stomach. Agito grinned evilly-at least he wasn't the only one being affected. With impish delight, he trailed his hand along her exposed stomach again, applying more pressure this time.

Unfortunately, his plan back-fired; she squirmed slightly beneath him and that sent an answering thrill through him. Gritting his teeth, he tried to ignore the sensation. Fuck, fuck, fuck. He was an idiot sometimes. Suddenly she twisted around until she was lying face up under him. What was she doing? Couldn't she see he was about to lose it?

"I think you're finished now, Agito-kun," she said faintly. He was pleased to see that her face was flushed. At least he wasn't the only one. "Agito-kun?" she said again.

He realised with a start that he was still on top of her and how suggestive their position might look to a casual passer-by. Cursing, he quickly scrambled off her. Roughly, he pulled off his t-shirt, flinging it to the ground before sitting down with his back to her. Fuck, what was the matter with him? He drew his knees up to his chest. It was a defensive position and he hated that she confused him so much that he had to act this way.

No, he corrected himself mentally, it wasn't her fault. He couldn't blame her for him being a coward. He was _afraid_ of how she made himfeel, and he hated being afraid of anything, he hated being weak. Around her, he felt as if his whole world was irrevocably changing and there wasn't one thing he could do to stop it. He couldn't fight against that tide, he couldn't fight against _her_.

A gentle hand on his back caused him to jerk in surprise. Glancing around, he saw Yayoi crouched behind him. Her head was bowed and her long hair covered her face like a curtain. He shoulders were shaking. Slowly, her hand still resting on his back, she looked up. Her face was streaked with tears.

"Who…Who did this…to you?" her voice shook, fresh tears spilling down her cheeks. Agito was completely lost. Where had this come from?

"Who gave you…these scars?"

Suddenly he understood. Never before had he had to worry about them because never before had he been to a beach. Now he had just bared the entire history of his past for her to see as easily as giving her a book. Therefore, nobody was more surprised than him when he spoke.

"My brother would whip Akito when he refused to fight for him anymore," he said, his voice was emotionless. She had already seen the scars, what more was there to hide?

"One day he went too far," he shrugged dismissively as if it meant nothing to him, as if the memory was not as sharp as glass, "It's over with now."

His eyes flew open in shock when he felt a warm weight crash into him from behind. Slender arms curved protectively around him, holding him close. Yayoi's head came to rest on his shoulder and Agito felt the wetness of her tears on his skin.

"I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry Agito-kun!" she sobbed into his shoulder.

Agito shrugged again, with difficulty seeing as she was lying on him.

"It's not you're fault," he told her. Hesitantly, he raised one hand and placed it on hers where it rested against his chest. "It's in the past."

Her crying quietened but she didn't pull away and Agito found he didn't mind. It was…comforting to have her there. Even her breath was like a caress as it blew softly against his skin.

Eventually, she did loosen her arms from around him. A sense of loss welled within him but he concealed it carefully. She couldn't exactly stay holding him all day regardless of how nice it felt. He was shocked, therefore, when he felt her hands on him again. Without looking around, he could feel the coolness of cream on her fingers as they glided over his skin.

Gently, she traced the path of every scar that criss-crossed his back. Her touch was like a balm, soothing away the pain. Hands as soft as silk caressed his skin, never rough. Slowly she went, from scar to scar, healing in every touch.

Agito had never felt anything so selfless and kind in his life. Opening his mind, he shared the sensation with Akito. If anyone deserved it, it was him. Turning slightly, he saw that tears still leaked from her eyes but beneath that burned a fierce emotion that he couldn't name.

How long it took before the pain of years was completely erased, he did not know. Patiently, she traced every scar, removing the mark of it from his memory forever. While the physical representations of his past remained, no more would he bear those scars on his mind. More importantly, neither would Akito. Yet, how could her one act of kindness erase all those years? He couldn't understand it.

With one final pass of her hand, she smoothed in the last of the cream and at the same time removed the final traces of pain.

"There, now you'll be protected."

Her smile was the most beautiful thing. It was too much. Never had he experienced such kindness. Horrified, he felt a lump growing in his throat. He desperately swallowed back his tears. He would not cry in front of her after all she had done for him. Still though, the new emotion rising within him needed some escape. Turning swiftly, he pulled her into a tight hug before she could protest. Nothing in his life had ever felt as right as having her there in his arms. She hugged him back without a word and he was glad of it. He couldn't have said his own name just then.

"I'm happy for you…Agito," Akito whispered.

The rest of the day passed quickly. Yayoi seemed determined to let him experience everything he might have missed out on in childhood. She taught him how to build a sandcastle and how to dig a moat, she bought him ice-cream with chocolate sauce and they ate it on the beach, she brought him snorkelling and showed him the reefs, she even forced him to go horse-back riding. _That_ was one childhood experience he didn't mind missing out on. If he ever needed to go somewhere he could just use his AT's. But without a doubt, Agito had never spent a day like it before. He treasured the new memories he had made, especially the ones containing her face.

The sun was just starting to set, setting the sky ablaze with colour, when Kogarasumaru gathered near the blanket. Ikki had started a bonfire and they sat companionably around the welcome heat it provided, chatting and laughing. Kazu and Emily, the last to leave the sea, sat shivering under a towel sharing a packet of popcorn. Even Onigiri had stopped chasing girls long enough to sit with them. Everything seemed peaceful. Yayoi was showing Agito how to make smores when the sound of footsteps alerted them that someone was coming.

The babble around the fire melted away as the members of Kogarasumaru saw five people materialise out of the darkness. Agito was immediately on guard when he caught a glimpse of the team emblem on their jackets. These were Stormriders even if they weren't wearing AT. Sand could destroy a motor after all.

Agito got to his feet as the shortest of the riders stepped forward. The rider's face was in darkness, hidden in the shadow of his hood.

"You are the Fang King." It wasn't a question.

Agito didn't reply. He edged slightly in front of Yayoi, shielding her from view.

"What do you want?" he demanded coldly.

"I want the Fang Regalia and I'm going to fight you for it."

--

A/N: Slight cliffhanger I suppose! I hope I wasn't stretching the boundary of credibility when I gave Agito scars. Considering his past, is it really so unlikely? I mean, it wouldn't be like Kaito to just accept peacefully Akito's decision to just quit riding. We also know for a fact that he _does_ whip Agito, just check out chapter 77 page 3 for proof.

Anyway I'll probably take a little while to update, maybe a week, but the next chapter could be the last so be happy! As always, please review. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So this _isn't _the final chapter. Once again my pen got out of control and I wrote a lot more than I had planned…but at least that means there is one more chapter for those who like the story!( **Mynti **I'm looking at you!) For those who were hoping this _would_ be the last, I can assure you the next you is the final chapter.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Air Gear but Raki is my own creation.

--

The two figures clashed in midair, silhouetted against the moon. Sparks flying, they broke apart in a vicious whirlwind of kicks and punches. Again and again, they met in this cyclone of violence, each striving for the upper hand against his opponent. Blood fell as quickly as rain onto the spectators below. Yayoi watched terrified. Her heart was hammering in her chest and her mind was screaming at her. This was crazy, crazy, crazy. Agito could die!

The two combatants broke apart, sliding to opposite ends of the room. Yayoi refused to let herself look at Agito's wounds. It would only dishearten her further, and right now she needed to be strong for Agito's sake. The two riders glared at each other across the distance.

"I guess the rumours were wrong about you," Agito's opponent goaded, "The Fang King is a weakling!" He bared his teeth in a grin. "Too bad for you, it looks like I'm going to win after all."

If he had hoped to provoke Agito into attacking rashly, he failed. Agito slowly cracked his knuckles before bothering to face the other rider.

"If you spent as much time practicing your riding as you do listening to yourself fucking talk then maybe you'd actually have a chance of beating me," Agito replied coolly. Yayoi felt confidence grow within her. If Agito could still sound so calm then maybe it would be okay…

Her relief didn't last long. It vanished like smoke once they began to clash again. Agito's opponent clearly had the upper hand. Agito's words must only have been bravado earlier. He caught a punch on his chin and went flying backwards, slamming into the ground with the audible crunch of bone. Yayoi whimpered softly. More than anything she wanted this fight to be over. This rider was like nothing they had met before. Looking at him now, standing arrogantly over Agito's crumpled form, Yayoi felt anger surge up inside her. Only it was directed not at him…but at herself. This fight was her fault, if it hadn't been for her Agito could have avoided this battle altogether.

Yayoi tried to remember when it had all gone wrong. It was, she decided, the minute she had first stood up and opened her mouth. Until then Agito had been dealing competently with the rider, who introduced himself as Raki. He had simply refused the rider's request. After all, if he had to fight every person who wanted the Fang Regalia he'd be battling all day, everyday. He had no reason to accept the challenge. What no one expected however, was the pure fit of anger that came over Raki.

Just as Agito was lowering himself to the ground, Raki lunged for him. It was a cowardly move, designed to knock Agito off-balance. They tumbled to the ground, sand flying up around them. When the dust settled he had his hands clenched around Agito's throat. His hood had been pushed back in the fall and for the first time they got a glimpse of his face. His black hair was scruffy and, at the moment, covered in sand. It was his eyes that scared Yayoi though. They glowed a feverish green.

"You fucking coward!" he screamed into Agito's face, "Fight me I said! I didn't give you a choice!"

The members of Kogarasumaru stood frozen, afraid to make a move in case Raki did something drastic. However, even then Agito could still have refused and avoided the battle. It might have cost him his pride but that would have been all. He could have, that is, if Yayoi hadn't leaped on the rider, bowling them both over in the sand.

"Get off him, you psycho!" she cried, kicking and struggling with him. Scrambling away from him quickly, she climbed awkwardly to her feet, beginning to feel slightly embarrassed by her outburst. Agito could probably have handled it by himself. Ruefully, she glanced to where Raki lay.

He wasn't there.

She blinked in confusion.

"Wha-?" Her thought was cut short when a force slammed into her from behind like a cannonball. Completely winded, she fell to the ground. Before she even had time to catch her breath, she was rolled over roughly.

Two glittering green eyes pinned her to the spot.

"You little bitch, you think you can attack me and get away with it?" he hissed venomously. He crouched over her, knees squeezing her legs together to prevent her from kicking. Not that she would have been able to anyway, she was terrified. His hands pounded into the sand on either side of her head as he leaned in close to her. His breath sliding over her skin disgusted her and she drew back as far as he could from him. Up close she could see a hint of madness in his eyes.

"I'll fucking kill you," he whispered into her ear. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She couldn't look away from his eyes. He meant what he said. He really would kill her just for pushing him in the sand. God, what had she gotten them into? Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him draw back his fist. At the last moment, she gathered a vestige of courage. She would not look away from this; she would not shame herself so. Focusing her gaze beyond his face, she stared up into the darkening sky, bracing her body for the punch.

It never came.

Surprised she saw another hand gripping Raki's tightly. Savagely, it twisted Raki's arm behind his back. Following the arm to its source, Yayoi stared in wonder at Agito's furious face. His one golden eye blazed with anger.

"Get the fuck off her _now_, you shitless bastard or I'll break your fucking arm," he growled through clenched teeth.

Raki laughed.

Of all the possible reactions he could have given, none could have surprised Yayoi more. None could have frightened her more. What was wrong with this boy?

"What's this, Fang King?" he drawled, tilting his head back insolently. It was as if he didn't feel the pain in his arm. "Why do you care what I do to this girl?" Raki's eyes gleamed, "Is she your little _crush_ maybe?"

Agito twisted his arm harder.

"Perhaps you didn't hear me," he warned, "I said I would break your arm, so shut the fuck up and move!"

Raki's tone became mocking, "The little Fang King is in love, how _sweet_!" Glancing down at Yayoi beneath him, he suddenly reached out with his free hand and grabbed her breast. She gasped in indignation. "Mind if I try some? She must be good for the mighty Fang King to fall for her!" He laughed uproariously, though Yayoi couldn't see what was so funny. Pain (and humiliation) brought tears to her eyes.

His laughter came to an abrupt end when Agito's foot slammed into his mouth. Raki's head snapped backwards sharply and he toppled off Yayoi onto the sand. Even barefooted, Agito's kicks were lethal. Spitting blood and grit, Raki swung around to face Agito.

"I thought you didn't want to fight?" he sneered. The blood dripping from his nose and mouth made his face a ghastly sight. Yayoi quickly looked away and saw Agito's shrug in response.

"You were just so fucking annoying; someone had to shut you up. Might as well be me."

"And the fact that I just felt up your girlfriend had nothing to do with it?" Raki smirked knowingly. "Just wait until the AT world hears how the Fang King has grown a heart!" He snickered. Yayoi hated him on the spot.

"For a person who talks so much, you sure say a lot of shit," Agito replied, not rising to the bait, "I thought I heard you mention a fight but you seem more interested in hitting a girl. Maybe you don't actually want the Fang Regalia?" He lifted an eyebrow in question. "Or is it you know you can't beat me?" This time Agito smirked.

Raki clenched his teeth in anger.

"Meet me at the old docks one hour from now in warehouse 68," he spat, "I'll take the Regalia there." Without waiting for a reply, he turned to his team mates, "Let's go."

As quickly as they had arrived, they faded into the encroaching darkness. Kogarasumaru watched them go in silence. A loud crack from the bonfire broke the spell. Ikki was the first to speak as usual.

"Hey shark, what do you think you're doing wasting time on a guy like that?" he yelled, "Why'd you accept that bastard's challenge? It's not like you had to!"

Agito glared at him impatiently.

"If I hadn't accepted I would've looked weak, you stupid crow," he said, as if stating the obvious.

"But you said no at first!" Ikki was clearly struggling to understand.

"Ikki just leave it," Kazu said quietly from beside Emily.

"Hmph…whatever," Ikki muttered darkly, "Don't think I'll back you up though!" he warned the midnight haired boy.

"Like I'd ever need your fucking help," Agito said disdainfully. Turning to Yayoi, he thrust one hand in front of face roughly.

"Are you going to lie there all night?" he asked sarcastically, deliberately not looking at her. Realising she had just been staring at his proffered hand, she quickly wrapped hers around the slim fingers. He clasped his hand firmly around hers and pulled her gently to her feet, his action belying his harsh words earlier.

"Are you hurt?" he asked in an undertone, glancing at her from the corner of his eye. Yayoi smiled at the look of concern there.

"I'm fine," she reassured him, not wanting to cause him any more trouble. In truth her back felt as if it would be bruised for a week. Squeezing his hand slightly, she let go and pulled away. "I suppose you have to get ready now, for the fight," she said, trying to sound optimistic.

"Huh?" Agito looked up from where he had been staring at his hand, "Yeah…I suppose."

Yayoi was worried about the fight. It was clear that Raki was mentally unstable. People didn't just go around attacking others and threatening to kill them if they were completely sane. She didn't trust him. He was too unpredictable-reasonable one minute, out of control the next.

Yayoi was pulled from her thought when they reached the edge of the circle of firelight. The sun had set completely and in its place rose a full moon. Agito walked straight over to his beach bag and removed his AT's. They glinted dully in the moonlight. Carefully placing them to one side (wary of the sand no doubt, Yayoi assumed), he reached in again and quickly dressed in his team uniform. The others clambered to their feet and followed suit. Yayoi hurried to pull her own sundress over her head.

They gathered on the pavement lining the beach. AT motors whirring, Kogarasumaru prepared to take to the rooftops. With a sinking heart, Yayoi realised she had no bike with her. Without it, she had no way of even _attempting_ to keep up with everyone. Slowing, she stared at the ground feeling worthless. How was she going to get there now? It was too late for public transport and walking alone in the dark didn't exactly appeal to her…

"Come on, will you? We don't have all fucking night."

Startled, Yayoi glanced up in surprise at Agito. He beckoned impatiently and Yayoi realise that he was holding his arms out. For her. She gulped. Sure they had done a lot together today, maybe even got to know each other a little better, but carrying her across town on AT's? What if he dropped her? She looked dubiously at his arms, trying to calculate how much they could bear. Before she could come to a decision she was happy with, Agito sighed and shot forward. Quick as a flash he bent and scooped her up into his arms. Yayoi shrieked and clutched him around the neck.

"I told you we didn't have all night," he said, smirking at her. Yayoi felt his body tense and, without warning, they shot into the sky. She didn't even have time to scream this time; she just clung more tightly to him as they soared through the air. His arms around her were secure, showing no sign of strain.

"I assume you know the way?" he asked looking down at her. He was very close she realised, heart thumping oddly. Her hair streamed over his shoulder, licking against his cheeks, and through the thin fabric of their clothes she could feel the lean muscles of his chest.

"Yes…yes, I know the way." She was blushing and hoped he wouldn't notice or he'd wonder why. She had no desire to tell Agito that the feel of him next to her was doing the weirdest things to her body. "Just keep heading east along the coast," she continued. He adjusted accordingly and they flew on through the night in silence.

Yayoi's thoughts were jerked harshly back to the present as Raki and Agito clashed again. She clasped her hands to her chest so tightly that the skin whitened at the knuckles. They had seriously underestimated the green-eyed rider. When they had arrived at the abandoned dockyards, everyone had been full of confidence that the battle would be quick and easy. Spotting Raki's team outside one of the decrepit warehouses, they approached slowly, sure of Agito's victory. After all, Raki hadn't even been able to avoid Agito's kick earlier on the beach.

"Maybe I was wrong to be worried…" Yayoi mused. Glancing over at Agito, she couldn't help the rueful grin that came to her face when she saw his one eye glowing with excitement. His lips stretched into a feral smile as he caught sight of Raki waiting for him inside the warehouse. Yayoi shook her head. Some things never changed and Agito's love of battle was one of them.

A loud roar greeted their arrival. Looking up, Yayoi saw that the walls were ringed with wooden walkways which the remainder of Raki's team and his supporters had occupied to watch the match. Their cries rose to a crescendo when Agito entered. Above, the roof had partially caved in, allowing the moon to shine through and cast its light over the proceedings.

Standing directly in its rays was Raki. His eyes practically glowed on seeing Agito. Turning his head, he surveyed the rest of the team. Reaching her last, he grinned and winked. Yayoi shivered involuntarily. The hunger in his eyes was frightening to behold.

"Glad you could make it, Fang King." Raki's voice was scathing. A sly smile spread across his features. "I see you brought your little bitch back to see me. Or was it you wanted her there in your final moments?" he laughed wildly.

He tensed when Agito stepped forward, but Agito merely sighed and scratched the back of his head resignedly.

"I'm fucking sick of listening to you. Let's just get this over with."

Raki smiled. "Of course."

With that he surged forward. Yayoi blinked and he was beside Agito, fist barrelling towards his shocked face. At the last second, Agito managed to duck avoiding any damage. He quickly sprang towards the wooden walkways and balanced on the railings. The crowd mocked him but he ignored it, eyes focused on his opponent.

Raki gave him no respite. Faster than the eye could follow, he leaped after him. Twisting in mid air, he aimed a kick at his head. Once again, Agito dodged, this time sliding to the far end of the room. With nothing to stop his momentum, Raki smashed into the railing, sending himself, his followers and wood crashing to the ground. Ignoring the screams and cries from his supporters, Raki spun round to face Agito.

"Are you only going to run away, little Fang King?" he yelled, madness dancing in his eyes. Agito clenched his teeth angrily and balled his hands into fists. Yayoi knew what was coming.

"Che…I hadn't expected to have to use this on a fucker like you," he growled, stepping slowly backwards. Just as Yayoi had anticipated, he ran forwards slightly, drew his leg back and fired two fangs in quick succession at Raki.

Raki's eyes widened in shock as the deadly blades closed in around him.

"This can't be-"

His words were cut off as they struck. The surrounding walls and walkways exploded outwards, flinging dust and debris high into the air. Stones tumbled to the floor and battered team members struggled weakly out from the wreckage. Yayoi uncovered her ears and stared uncertainly towards the mound of rocks. Was it over?

Relief flooded through her when they remained still. He was finished. She rested her hand on her heart thankfully. She had thought for a minute that he might have been too strong…Mocking laughter filled what was left of the warehouse. Everyone froze. Disbelief flashed across Agito's face but was quickly hidden beneath a mask of contempt.

"You really are annoying. Fuck."

"Now, now Fang King, that's not very nice." The voice was coming from the rafters. "Especially when you already interrupted me when I was going to speak." He landed right in front of Agito. "As I was _about_ to say," he threw a dirty look at Agito, "This _can't_ be the real power of the Fang King! It's pathetic." His tone was disgusted. "Looks like the Bloody Road needs a new Fang King after all. You could say I'm doing you a favour." He chuckled.

Agito glared at him in fury.

"I'm fucking sick of your shit!" he yelled, charging towards him. The fight continued.

Which led them to here, Yayoi thought, eyes glued to the battle in front of her. They had been fighting for nearly twenty minutes and with each passing second she grew more and more terrified. The tempo of the fight had increased dramatically. Blows were exchanged faster than her eye could follow. All that she saw was the blood streaking though the air in their wake. Terror seemed to be a constant companion with her in this fight. There was nothing, _nothing_, she could do to help Agito and it tore her apart inside. The thought of him dying at the hands of this madman she couldn't even bear to think about, worse because she felt responsible. She felt tears prick her eyes and rubbed them away angrily. This was no time to be weak.

Once again the two fighters broke apart. Both were panting heavily and bleeding in numerous places, but Agito was clearly faring the worse. He favoured his left leg, his fangs after weakening the right. Blood seeped from a deep gash above his eye where he had just managed to avoid a deadly kick to the head, obscuring his vision in his only eye. Two fingers on his right hand were bent at strange angles and Yayoi couldn't be sure, but they were most likely broken.

She felt tears threaten again. This was too serious. Agito might actually lose. However, in Yayoi's mind, that fact paled in comparison to the thought that Agito might get seriously injured. If he hadn't dodged some of Raki's blows he could even have been killed! Dread washed through her.

"Please keep him safe," she prayed desperately, to whom she couldn't tell, "Please bring him safely back to me." Her fear caused her entire body to tremble.

"Yayoi, are you alright?" Emily asked in concern.

Agito glanced over at Yayoi. For one millisecond their eyes locked and Yayoi could read every feeling in their depths-sadness, anger, betrayal, but more than anything, hurt. Then a barrier seemed to slam up in his thoughts, shutting her out completely. She felt something harden deep within Agito. Walls he had previously begun to break down were suddenly back in place, stronger than ever. Yayoi struggled to understand. What had happened? Why was he closing himself off from her? She felt her heart might break at the lack of emotion in his one eye. It had gone dull, glazed over.

Turning his attention back to the battle, Agito reached into his pocket, careful of his broken fingers, and pulled out the hooked straps that he used to tie around his legs when he fought. Bending, he fastened them into place, slowly tightening them until they were snug against his flesh.

"Oh, you think that will make a difference?" Raki said mockingly, "I'll-"

Whatever Raki was going to say, Yayoi never knew. Graceful as a butterfly, Agito spun, catching Raki's cheek with his hooks. Letting his momentum carry him forward, the hooks followed, ripping through Raki's skin like tissue-paper. Blood arced into the air, glistening wetly in the moonlight.

"Bastard!" Raki spluttered, his cheek flapping open. Agito gave him no time to say more. Twisting and spinning, Agito furiously ripped Raki's skin and clothes to shreds. Blood splattered his face but he continued as if it wasn't there. Nothing Raki tried to do could touch him. He fought like a man possessed.

Yayoi didn't understand. It was _hurting_ Agito to fight like this. Nothing could be seen on the surface but it was killing something inside of him. Try as hard as he might to shut her out, she could still sense that. So why was he doing it?

Agito eventually stopped when Raki collapsed to the floor, covered in blood. Yayoi forced herself to look, for Agito's sake…and was surprised to see that apart from the slice on his cheek, the cuts were only shallow, superficial wounds. They bled a lot but that was all.

"Give up already," Agito said coldly, staring down at Raki s he struggled to rise.

"Do you really…think I'm going to…do that?" Raki gasped, rising slowly. He grinned. The sight was truly horrifying through all the blood. "Not when I'm having so much fun!" He lunged weakly for Agito, who sidestepped him effortlessly.

"Pathetic," Agito snarled, "let's just end this once and for all, fuck."

Yayoi could almost _feel_ the power growing around Agito. With one kick, he released a powerful fang straight at Raki. This time, Raki's eyes widened with genuine fear. His scream was cut short when it crashed into him, sending him flying backwards. He slammed into the wall above the heads of Kogarasumaru. The remaining residue of the fang followed, slicing through the stone and mortar like butter. Rocks and dust stationary for decades, feeling the pull of gravity, began to tumble from the breach. Ever so slowly the wall tilted forward.

"Everyone out, it's collapsing!" Ikki screamed. Dust rose up around them, clouding Yayoi's vision and catching in her throat. A coughing fit overcame her.

"Yayoi! Yayoi, where are you?!" she heard Emily shout.

"Here," she tried to answer but another wrenching cough shook through her. Blindly, she stumbled towards where she had last heard Emily's voice. Reaching a welcome clear patch of air, she filled her lungs and tried to see through the obscuring dust. Eyed straining, she stared at the dark shape moving slowly towards her out of the swirling clouds. Her recently acquired breath of air was expelled in a scream as the dark shape slowly resolved itself into the warehouse wall. It was falling right on top of her!

Yayoi's last thought before darkness took her was rather silly.

_I never did get to show Agito-kun how to make smores…_

--

A/N: So the climax of the story I suppose…Raki does have a story too I just didn't feel it needed to be told here (aka. I didn't want to make this chapter even longer plus, does anyone even care about a made-up character?) The next one is definitely the last one so hang around. It's nearly written so it might be up today or tomorrow.

As always please review. Thank you!!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So finally the final chapter! ;) It took a bit longer than expected. College starts soon so its time to wrap this story up. Updates will probably be slower after this. I'd just like to say thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys kept this story going! Now, without further ado, chapter six! (side note: I don't know how this chapter became the longest in the story when it was originally only a page or two!lol!)

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Air Gear.

--

It was the incessant beeping that woke her.

Irritably, Yayoi clamped her hands over her ears. Or tried to anyway. The moment she even thought about moving, pain shot through her body making her gasp with the strength of it. Counting to ten, she held completely still until it had receded to bearable levels. Cracking her eyes open a slit, she tried to get her bearings. Bright light seared her sensitive eyes like a burning lance and she quickly shut them again. This was ridiculous; she needed to know what was going on _and_ stop that infernal beeping noise. It was driving her crazy.

Bracing herself, she slowly pried her eyelids open, muscles fighting her all the way. Funny, she hadn't even known she had muscles there until they were determined to disobey her will. This time however, she was ready for the assault on her eyes and forced herself to leave them open. The light was as bright as ever but as her eyes adjusted, she realised it was actually only daylight.

Daylight? But wasn't it night time? What happened to the fight? Like a flash she remembered the wall thundering down on her. The memory made her even more determined to find out what had happened. First though, she needed a clock. She had always been able to tell the time without having to consult one, but after everything she was slightly disorientated. Not knowing the time made her feel lost.

Gathering her courage, she carefully pushed herself into an awkward sitting position, gritting her teeth against the pain that tore through her. The first thing she noticed was that she was in a hospital room. The beeping noise that had so annoyed her was coming from a group of machines huddled in the corner to her left. Various tubes and wires sprouted from their surfaces and Yayoi could only guess at their function. She began to feel a little nervous. A needle inserted in her skin connected her to a clear bag of fluid. She swallowed and looked away quickly. She hated needles.

Now that she was fully awake, the pain was more bearable. It felt more like cuts and bruises than the entire broken skeleton she had imagined when she first woke up. Considering the size of the falling wall, she supposed she was lucky…

A slight movement out of the corner of her eye drew her attention to the right. Glancing over, an involuntary gasp escaped her lips.

"Agito-kun!"

Seated in a chair shoved against the wall to her right, he only shifted slightly at the sound of his name. With a shock, Yayoi realised he was fast asleep. His arms were folded against his chest and his head hung limply, clearly exhausted. She smiled softly. This was her first time to see his sleeping face and he looked surprisingly peaceful. She offered a quick prayer of thanks to whatever god had listened to her plea and kept him safe.

However, her smile changed to a concerned frown as she studied him more closely. His trousers were still in tatters from using the fangs and blood stained his t-shirt and jacket. Neither the gash above his eye nor his broken fingers had been tended to. A hastily wrapped bandage around his hand was the only sign that he had acknowledged something was wrong. It was also clear that his face had only been given a hasty scrub. Dried blood crusted on his cheekbone contrasted sharply with his skin, highlighting how pale he was. Dust was the most prevalent thing though, coating every piece of his clothing. The majority of it seemed to have been brushed off but some remained, clinging stubbornly to the fabric.

Looking at him sleeping there, clearly never having left her side, Yayoi felt a strange emotion welling up inside of her. It swept aside all other feelings reducing them to insignificance. Even the pain became only a minor annoyance. It filled her to the brim until she thought she would burst with it, racing through her nerves like wildfire. It was just like the time on the beach when she had first seen his scars. She had no words to describe the alien emotion; all she knew was that she had never felt anything like it before. Unable to contain it within her anymore, she opened her mouth and poured all the feeling into two words:

"Agito-kun."

This time he snapped awake. Yayoi smiled when she saw he was instantly alert just like any predator. _She_ was still feeling woozy. His gaze searched her out immediately and seeing her awake, Agito settled back in the chair, clearly trying to appear nonchalant. His blatant disregard was like a blow to the heart and brought back the memory of how he had shut her out right before the end of the battle. Her good mood disappeared like water down a drain.

She still didn't understand it! Clearly he had spent the time since the battle here, but one look at his stiff posture and folded arms and it was obvious that his barriers were still firmly in place. An awkward silence filled the room. Yayoi felt miserable. It was as if yesterday at the beach had never happened, as if they had never become closer.

Agito made a move to leave, standing up abruptly and sending his chair slamming into the wall behind.

"No, don't go."

The words came unbidden to her lips but she didn't regret them. It was how she felt. His gaze was unreadable as he looked at her and Yayoi cursed the new distance between them. She couldn't even catch a flicker of what he was feeling. She was surprised then when he grasped the chair roughly and sat without a word. It was so unlike him to be so quiet. He hadn't said a thing since he woke up.

"Come closer."

Once again the words were involuntarily spoken but right then she didn't care how desperate she sounded. She wanted, no _needed_, to repair whatever had been broken between them. He seemed to be fighting some internal battle with himself as he considered her words, glaring intensely at the opposite wall. Finally he stood up and made his way to the head of her bed.

"What is it?" he asked. His voice wasn't harsh, but it wasn't gentle either. Yayoi was just relived that he had spoken at last. Maybe now they could make some progress. He stood close too, within her reach. If she stretched out her hand she could have touched him, but she left it lying on the coverlet. Something deep inside her warned that he wouldn't welcome her touch just now.

Yayoi struggled to sit up straighter. She had to get to the bottom of this. A sudden flare of pain from Raki's bruise on her back sent a spasm racing through her. She groaned softly. Agito was instantly at her side, easing her back onto the pillows.

"Idiot!" he exclaimed angrily. "What are you fucking moving for?"

Although his words were harsh, Yayoi saw the genuine concern in his face. She took heart from the sight. Maybe she could settle this. Up close, it was harder for him to hide his emotions from her. With him so near to her, she could see the hurt buried deep within his gaze, painstakingly hidden behind a mask of indifference. It was the same hurt she had glimpsed so briefly during the fight with Raki, just before he shut her out.

Tears stung her eyes. To see him in pain was unbearable, especially when she didn't know what had caused it or how she could help. Her fingers twitched, wanting to comfort him. Agito, as if sensing her intentions, pulled back from her. Desperate to keep him with her longer and (if she dared admit it) afraidhe might leave and never speak to her again, Yayoi burst out:

"What happened, Agito-kun? The fight? The building? I know for a fact that that wall was heading straight for me. I should be a pancake right now!" Curious despite herself, she stared at him expectantly waiting for an answer. He had winced at her last remark but remained stubbornly silent.

"How did I get out, Agito-kun?" she asked again, more softly this time. It was as if the fight went out of him. He sighed tiredly and his shoulders slumped. Keeping his gaze fixed on the blanket, he spoke in a low voice, as if struggling with some strong emotion.

"When the building began to collapse, those wearing AT's escaped easily and without injury. You were the only one there without them and so I knew you wouldn't be able to get out in time." He flashed a quick look at her as if reassuring himself that she was still beside him. In his gaze, Yayoi thought she caught a glimpse of the panic he must have felt.

He continued, "Of course, Raki was there as well and, due to our fight, also trapped. Basically, I just used my fangs to destroy the wall before it fell completely." He shrugged dismissively but Yayoi wasn't fooled. She could see the signs of strain on his face. Releasing all those fangs after a tough battle was no mean feat, not to mention he would have had to do it quickly. The toll on his body must've been enormous. The fact that he had saved her didn't escape her notice either. This time she did take his hand.

"Thank you," she said gently, a small smile on her lips. He didn't pull away and she let the silence stretch for awhile, content just to hold his hand. Her peace was interrupted when an unwelcome thought intruded on her mind.

"But what happened to Raki?"

Agito scowled.

"Although I managed to destroy the majority of the wall, the piece closest to you, I could only separate the rest into smaller chunks. I didn't have much time."

Yayoi nodded in understanding. That wall had been _close_ and she was thankful for even being alive. Agito surprised her out of her memories when he reached out suddenly with his damaged hand and touched her gently on the head. With a start, she realised that a bandage had been wrapped there.

"That's why you're here. Some of the lager falling rocks struck you, knocking you out."

His hand tensed in hers, squeezing hard. Yayoi stroked his fingers tenderly, trying to give some comfort. It was clear to her that he was avoiding the subject of Raki and it concerned her. It was so unlike Agito to avoid anything that she had to know the truth. She couldn't have him suffering in silence if that was the case. She looked up from their clasped hands and deliberately caught his gaze.

"What happened to Raki?" she asked again, daring him to avoid the question.

She was surprised when he clenched his teeth, eyes flashing with anger, though she could tell it wasn't directed at her. Beneath the anger however, lay something else-regret.

"That stupid bastard tried to crawl away by himself. If he had just stayed where he was, close to you, then he would have been fine." His voice was hard. "By moving away, he got hit by the larger pieces I couldn't destroy. Both his legs were crushed, the right one in three places." Yayoi gasped despite herself. For a rider that could only mean…

"He'll never ride again," Agito stated remorselessly. He stared straight at her. The emotion in his eyes was unreadable just then and not because he was shutting her out. This time, the problem was that she wasn't a rider. Yayoi could _sympathise_ but she would never _understand_ what it was like for a Stormrider to forever be denied the freedom of the sky. Agito did though…and he felt responsible.

"This wasn't your fault Agito-kun," she said, touching his face softly with her free hand. The movement sent warning twinges of pain through her, promising worse to come if she didn't stop. Stubbornly, she ignored it. Right now the most important thing was helping Agito. The blood crusted on his cheek flaked away at her contact. Seeing the blood on her hand, Agito pulled away roughly.

"As if I'd feel responsible for that bastard's stupidity," he stated simply.

Yayoi sighed tiredly. Removing her hand from his, she clenched the blanket tightly in frustration. She felt the first stirrings of anger in the pit of her stomach. She let it grow, needing its strength for what she was about to say next. Taking a steadying breath, she glared reproachfully up at him.

"So what's wrong?" she blurted out, sounding sharper than she had intended. She forged on regardless. This had to be said. "Why do you keep shutting me out? Do you know how much that hurts? You can't do that someone without any warning! Does it mean that you don't want to be…friends anymore?"

She stopped suddenly, anger leaving as quickly as it had come. She stared down at her hands in shame. What was she doing? Sure it had to be said but not when he was injured and after saving her no less! Immediately feeling terrible, she turned to apologise…and froze, unable to utter a word.

The look on his face broke her heart.

Never before had she seen him look so vulnerable, so…childlike. He was always so mature, so certain of himself, that sometimes she forgot he was no older than she. She could see it now though, staring into a face that had faced more hardships than she could ever understand. Almost instinctively, Yayoi knew he had never shown this side of himself to anyone before. Knowing she had put that look there with her words, her arms ached to hold him.

"Friends…" He let the word trail off. Without warning, his expression hardened again. It was like a slap in the face to Yayoi. So close, she had been so close to getting through.

"What need is there for _friends_ who fear you," he stated coldly, implacably. He turned away from her and started walking towards the door.

"Fear you…?" Yayoi's voice was confused. Glancing up sharply, she called to his retreating back desperately, "Please wait, Agito-kun! Please tell me what you mean!"

He paused. Without turning around, he spoke to the door.

"Yesterday…during the battle, I saw the fear on your face as I fought. The strength of it caused your whole body to shake." His voice changed suddenly, becoming filled with self-disgust. His hands balled themselves into fists at his side. "You were afraid of me when I fought. You couldn't stand the sight of me."

"No…no, Agito-kun," she whispered, shocked beyond belief. _This_ was what was wrong? He thought she feared him? The relief could have made her laugh if it wasn't for the utter seriousness of his demeanour and the barely disguised hurt beneath the words. In a way she could understand his reasoning. Better to shut people out than give them the power to hurt you. This answered so many questions. By shutting her out he had trying to prevent her from affecting him. Yet it mustn't have worked judging from the pain she had spotted in his eyes when he came to help her sitting up. After all they had gone through together that day she could see how, seeing her apparent terror, he would feel like she had betrayed him.

A sob escaped her throat. Not caring about the pain it would cause her, she ripped the needle from her arm and swung her legs over the side of the bed. A wave of dizziness passed through her. Gritting her teeth, she tottered to her feet and staggered towards Agito. He turned at the sound of her approach, eyes widening in surprise.

"You idiot! What are you doing?" he asked angrily, "Get back in bed."

Yayoi shook her head furiously. She reached him and had to grab his jacket to steady herself.

"Listen to me for once," she said thickly through her tears, "I wasn't afraid _of_ you, I was afraid _for _you, baka!"

He blinked a few times in surprise.

"Wha-? _For_ me?" It seemed incomprehensible to him. "But I was fine," he pointed with infuriating logic.

Yayoi thumped her fists on his chest angrily. He stumbled slightly and had to catch hold of her waist for support.

"Well it didn't look that way to me!" she retorted but with less vehemence. Her anger was leaving her. He _was_ alright after all.

Following her outburst, they stood in silence for awhile, Yayoi leaning weakly against Agito. She felt herself beginning to drift off but Agito's voice cut through the daze.

"So…you don't fear me then?" he asked softly, his breath brushing through her hair.

Yayoi pulled back to see his face. With delight, she noticed his eye was unguarded, the thoughts there plain for her to read. It was as if the wall between them had never been. The intensity of the emotions hidden just beneath the surface set her heart racing. Surely he could feel it, as close as they were to each other. Seeking to distract her wandering thoughts, she answered his question.

"Of course I don't," she replied just a gently. Grinning suddenly, she let a teasing tone enter her voice. "What's there to fear from a little baby shark like you anyway, Fang King?"

"Bitch," he said but without malice. Instead he smiled slightly at her, a real, genuine smile.

It took her breath away.

Without conscious thought, Yayoi leaned forward and pressed her lips softly to his. Immediately she pulled back, afraid she had gone too far. He wasn't dying for lack of oxygen this time. Before she had time to form an apology she felt arms encircle her back, pulling her even closer.

"Agi-"

She was cut off as Agito's lips met hers again and all thoughts left her head completely. Her eyelids fluttered closed of their own accord. Slowly, she raised her arms and wrapped them around his neck, stretching her body against his. It felt as if someone had exploded a box of fireworks inside her. Hundreds of emotions raced within her before sizzling out and being replaced by one overwhelming sensation-love.

Opening her mouth, she deepened the kiss and Agito followed her lead effortlessly. Fire coursed through her veins at the feel of him pressed against her. She couldn't help the small moan that escaped her as Agito stroked his hand down her back. She threaded her fingers into his hair holding him to her more tightly. His hands on the bare skin of her back sent shivers down her spine…Wait, bare skin?

With sudden embarrassment, Yayoi realised she was wearing one of those ridiculous hospital gowns with the slit up the back. One wrong move and she'd be flashing Agito a lot more than she was willing to share just yet! She pulled away with reluctance. Everything in her screamed to go back to what she had been doing. Stubbornly, she refused to listen. They were both breathing heavily and Yayoi was sure her face was flushed. Agito looked a little dazed. At her withdrawal, he tightened his hold on her waist and made as if to pull her back. Yayoi placed one hand gently on his chest.

"Agito-kun," she said breathlessly, "much as I would like to continue all day, you need to get your wounds tended to. Not to mention someone could walk in." Her cheeks heated at the thought, imagining Ikki or Kazu finding them five seconds ago. Agito seemed to snap out of his daze. Letting his hands fall from her waist, he stepped back slightly.

"Yeah…you're right." His voice had gone husky and his hair was dishevelled from her hands. Looking at him made things deep inside her tighten pleasantly. Yayoi quickly clasped her hands behind her back lest she do something she'd regret later.

Just as she was opening her mouth to suggest they should find a nurse for him, the door burst open.

As if her earlier thought had summoned them, Kazu and Ikki barged in the door, pushing and shoving to see who could get in first. Following more sedately were Emily, Buccha and Onigiri. Emily carried a box of chocolates in one hand and a bunch of flowers in the other. Seeing Yayoi standing there, she threw them to the floor and rushed forward, catching her in a back-breaking hug.

"You're okay!" she cried, sobbing into her shoulder, "I was so worried when I couldn't find you! And then we saw Agito carrying your body out of the rubble and everyone thought you were dead and then we weren't allowed see you…and…I was so scared! Yayoi, I was so scared you were dead!"

Yayoi patted Emily's shoulder gently as she wiped her tears on Yayoi's gown.

"As you can see I'm fine," she said soothingly. She was deeply touched that Emily had cared so much. She knew her friend loved her but to see this reaction was something else. Her mind couldn't help wondering though how Agito had managed to be allowed wait with her if even her best friend couldn't. He had probably charmed the nurses, knowing him. Focusing her attention back on her crying friend, she continued, "Agito-kun saved me."

The words acted like a trigger. Everyone turned to stare at the midnight-haired boy.

"What the fuck are you losers staring at?" he muttered darkly, glaring at them

Ikki sidled up to him. With the air of a conspirator, he draped an arm around Agito's shoulders casually.

"You know shark, this isn't the first time you've saved this chick if my memory serves me correctly," he said slyly, "Maybe that Raki guy was onto something. Maybe she is your little crush." He pulled Agito closer to him and whispered so everyone could hear, "You know if you ever need advice on how to be a man, just come to me. I'll give you a tip or two."

"Fuck off Crow," Agito said disdainfully, shrugging his arm away, "As if you know shit about girls."

"Hmmm…he didn't deny he liked her," Ikki wondered aloud, gripping his chin as if deep in thought and ignoring Agito's final comment. Glancing from Agito to Yayoi he grinned evilly. "Maybe we were interrupting some-"

He was cut off when Kazu slapped the back of his head. Ikki glared at him indignantly.

"What the hell did you do that for?" he asked, rubbing his head in an exaggerated manner. Kazu ignored him. Turning to Agito instead, he fixed him with a serious look.

"You should get those injuries seen to or you'll end up with crooked fingers. We'll stay here until you're finished."

Agito nodded once. "Yeah, I'll go now."

He surveyed the room quickly. His gaze came to rest on Yayoi last. She looked steadily into his one clear eye and the promise of things to come cheered her more than any medicine ever could. This incident would not be forgotten like the last. She smiled to show she understood. Only then did Agito look away and start heading towards the door. Just before he left, Yayoi couldn't resist calling after him one more time. She searched her mind for something to say. Seeing the discarded box of chocolates by his feet she seized the idea.

"Don't forget some chocolates on your way back."

He turned just enough so she could see his face. A smile curled the edges of his lips.

"Just get better soon…Nakayama."

Had the world just stopped or had Agito actually called her by _name_? He was gone before she could form any sort of reply. Yayoi was pulled out of her daze by Emily cautiously poking her on the shoulder.

"What is it?" she asked, wondering why Emily looked so worried. She was edging slowly behind Yayoi while constantly twisting her head from side to side as if on look out.

"Well I don't mean to alarm you," she said calmly while still making her way behind her back, "but," here she dropped her voice to a whisper, "You know your flashing your ass to a roomful of boys don't you?"

"What?!" Yayoi screeched, thrusting her hands over her exposed backside. She felt a blush spread over her cheeks. Damn these hospital gowns! She had totally forgotten about it. Like a dog scenting prey, Onigiri raised her head from where he had been eating Emily's chocolates with Buccha. His eyes zoomed in on Yayoi as if mentally undressing her in his mind (which knowing Onigiri wasn't that implausible).

"Oh no you don't!" Emily cried, kicking him in the face as he made to pounce, "Kazu-sama help!"

Soon all of Kogarasumaru had joined in, turning the hospital room into a battlefield. Kazu and Emily were against Ikki and Onigiri, one group protecting Yayoi's dignity, the other trying to sabotage it. Buccha ignored them all and finished off the box of chocolates.

As Yayoi hid under the covers of her bed shouting occasional words of encouragement to her protectors, her thoughts soon drifted back to Agito. He was never far from her mind. Remembering how he had looked as he had said her name, Yayoi couldn't help but smile.

A kiss _and_ a name. Well, maybe they were making progress.

--

A/N: So the end of my first story. I'm kinda sad! Actually it was really rewarding to write. I think Agito and Yayoi need more support. Even if I never got any reviews I would still have written it but you guys made it _worthwhile_! Thanks a lot! I really want to do a Kazu/Emily fic next but college starts in a day so I probably won't even get writing it for weeks! I also might do a sequel to this, if an idea strikes me that is. Stay tuned though, you never know when I might find a spare minute. ;)


End file.
